The Wordless Hero
by Lord rage quit
Summary: Is he alright?" I don't know, he's breathing just fine but those are some weird clothes he's wearing." "Should we try and wake him up or what?" "And just leave him for brigands or worse the Risen?, if we can't wake him up then we take back to camp and get one of the healers to wake him up."


**So this is my first Fire Emblem Story and I couldn't be more excited. I look forward to the reviews, what people think and the story progress so here goes.**

"Is he alright?"

"I don't know, he's breathing just fine but those are some weird clothes he's wearing."

"Should we try and wake him up or what?"

"And just leave him for brigands or worse the Risen? If we can't wake him up then we take him back to camp and get one of the healers to wake him up."

"Hey kid, wake up... wake up... Alright lets get him to camp."

Ok who's touching me? I don't like this, what's going on? I know I am awake but why can't I say anything.

"Hmmmmm" Ok that was weird why did groan

"Uhhh Chrom I think he's awake now."

"So it seems"

Ok whoever this 'Chrom' is, he's pretty strong and I am now on the floor. Great, so I see a very tall man and a very short woman. I believe Chrom is the one with the blue hair, Cape and a weird looking tattoo on his arm. The woman is a bit smaller than Chrom, Long hair wild hair as if she either styled it that way or she just rolled out of bed... and it's pink. Plus she's wearing a purple robe... thing.

Whoa I was right, Chrom is strong. He lifted me up like it was nothing

"What's your name kid?"

"Tho Ro"

"..."

"..."

What the actually Hell? Why did I just do that? I didn't he say my own name. I just grunted, like some animal.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that? I don't think I quite understood you."

Alright here I go again, "Mah na Tho Ro" Alright it's official, I either went full stupid or I just can't talk.

"Ooookay, Robin I think we might need to bring him to one of the healers regardless"

"Couldn't agree more"

Why are they touching me? Why did they say healers and not hospital? Why did I just now realize their swords? Why can't I talk? And WHY IN ALL THAT IS HOLY AM I SHOOTING FIREBALLS FROM MY HANDS?! This is so cool yet not cool at all, and I can't sto- oh there it goes, Luckily I wasn't aiming it at them.

Why are they reaching for their swords? Wait, why do they look worried? I threw a fireball at them didn't I? Screw it Theron, RUN LIKE HELL!

Ok, I am running away from two armed people, one who is pretty strong the other one I have no clue. I have no idea where I'm going and there both running with me. Great. Just Great. Chrom looks angry and, if I heard right, so is Robin. That's a blade in front of me- dodge roll. Thank you monster hunter for teaching me how to roll. Ok think, they are fast but maybe if I kick myself into over drive then maybe I can get out of this. Alright here goes, SPRINTING MODE ACTIVATED! BEAT FEET ASSHOLE!

*Huff Huff*, I think *Huff* I lost *Huff* them. Oh god that hurts. I forgot how fast I can run. If there's one thing I took from middle school it's that I can run very fast. Thanks Ryan for at least one thing. Now lets see if I can find some water. 

OH MY GOD, finally I found some water, its been freaking hours. Albeit it's just a river but what the hell. Now why on earth am I here in a forest running from people who tried to kill me? With swords I might add. And worst of all I don't have my phone. Great through all that running I ripped my shoes up, AND almost got my favorite shirt ripped. But oddly enough I'm not wearing the same pants as I did when I went to bed last night. I'm wearing cargo pants that I have never seen before. Lets just splash some water on my face and wait, is my hair is green? My blonde hair is now neon green, Jesus Christ what is happening. I can't talk, my hair is green and I shot Fireballs out of my freaking hands. Can this day get any worse.

Scratch that yes it can. Holy shit it's a zombie? It's a real zombie! Shit time to run again. Bye Zombie. 

Alright good news this place looks vaguely familiar. Bad news its getting dark. Better keep walking

And I see a camp, with a bunch of people, and I see both that blue haired guy and that woman he was with Chrom and Robin if I remember correctly. Pretty sure he hasn't forgotten about me yet. Maybe if I can sneak- there is a very warm breath on the back of my neck.

"Don't move or I will hurt you"

That is a very ominous voice he's got. lets see who I am dealing with- Holy crap that's a dragon... scratch that wyvern. And a dude riding said wyvern with a black mask, what does he think he's Batman? No one can be Batman besides Batman. I might be able to ru- 

Oww... my head... The fucker knocked me out.

"Chrom he's waking up"

And now I'm tied up in the middle of said camp with Chrom and like 50 other people staring at me. My oh MY that's a lot of people with weapons. and slightly angry looks on almost all of their faces.

"I'm going to ask you again, Who. Are. You?" Oh Look Chrom, I wonder if he's gunna hit me too.

"Tho Ro" Stupid mouth

"Saying that again doesn't really help your case at the moment."

"Captain you know him?"

Some chick standing next to horse said that. Wait a tic?, that's a Pegasus. A real freaking Pegasus.

"Technically yes, he's the child I was telling you about earlier, the one who shot fireballs at us and can run like something I have never seen before. and he apparently followed us back to camp."

"Your grace, I would like look at him for any injuries."

Great Chrom's royalty, I'm dead for sure

"Yes, you may Libra."

She is beautiful, that hair has such a pretty sheen around her and she's touching me, Why is she touching me. Stop touching me.

"Hold still child, I'm not going to hurt you unless you give me a reason too, I may be a healer but I am also a war monk so stop your fusing, this will only take a second."

Wait monk, Monk's aren't usually girls.

Kid, you shouldn't be scared of Him, trust the Vaike"

God dammit body and mind. Now he's touching my face and opening my mouth, why is he opening my mouth. Wait, why does he look so concerned.

"Your Grace, I think I discovered why he sounds like he's not giving you a straight answer or why he's not talking."

"Pray do tell Libra" Chroms faced suddenly turned from annoyed to quizzical.

"Either he was born with half a tongue or its been cut off." I have no tongue, I have no tongue. I have no freaking tongue. Nope saying it three times doesn't make it any less shocking. That usually works.

"What do mean that 'he has no tongue'?"

"He has no tongue your grace."

"Well someone get me some parchment and something to write with so that our young friend may communicate with us."

I don't know who went to get him a some paper but he put it down in front of me. Really, my hands are still tied behind my back you know. I can't exactly right without my hands.

"Oh let me help you out there partner." Looks like someone gets it. Some guy with a southern accent cuts my bonds. Oh Boy Chrom looks mad. I should move slowly towards the paper and quill? huh never used a quill before. This may be my only chance to escape so now's my chance. So what should I write. Lets get his guard down first then I'll try and make a break for it.

(My name is Theron)

"Alright Theron, what are you doing here?

(I don't know)

"What do you mean you don't know?" REALLY? Does it even look like I'm from this time period?

(I don't know, I don't even know where I am)

"Ooh Chrom do you think this could be another case of Amnesia?" Ok seriously a kid?! a kid, in a place like this?, how screwed up are these people?

"I don't think so Lissa, he knows his name" Ok I'm putting an end to this little conversation

(I haven't lost my memories, I know where I'm from)

"Then do tell us, where are you from?" another girl pops up wonderful, wait what's that in on her eye? Wait it looks just like Chrom's Tattoo. Freaky. So Chrom doesn't look like he is too happy with every butting in to his supposed interrogation

(Screw You Butt Wipe.) There thrown at Chrom's face and now it's sprinting time. Wow that is a lot of people chasing me.

Ok Alright three Pegasus' are flying after me and two freaking wyverns and god knows how many horses. Ok I may be able to run fast but not faster than horses.

Ok, I was able to shoot fireballs before so lets try this again. and now. ok nothing, and NOW.

*BOOM*

Holy shit that wasn't a fire ball, that was a streak of lighting, and again, ok slightly less then I wanted. That was a slick of Ice. Might get someone who knows. And that's a horse

*WHACK*

Owww my face why do they have to hit me in the face with everything. And there is another person. She has a pretty face. she would be slightly less terrifying if she didn't look like she could throw me across the world.

*Whack*

Jesus Christ enough with my face. That's the third time today or is it in two days now?

It seems light out. And I'm in a tent with metal shackles around my wrist and my ankles. Thankfully I still can stand. Maybe I won't get jumped if I walk ou-

*BAM*

Fuuuuuu my stomach... At least it wasn't my face this time.

"Ughhhh"

"Dammit Donny, I told you not to hurt him just restrain him."

"Sorry Robin, he caught me off guard is all." so that's the guy who let me go last night.

"For now put him back in the tent, I will be there in a second" what the hell he looks younger than me.

Why can't I get out of here? Why do they I assume they I'm going to hurt them. I don't think I hurt anyone last night. I for sure got hurt last night. I was just as confused as they were when I threw those fireballs and then they try to cut me with a sword as I was running away. I only came back this way because of a zombie and I see their camp and some wannabe Batman bashes me over the head. I mean come on. I just wanna go home, and leave this place. Even if my life back home wasn't the best it certainly wasn't even close to as bad as it is now.

*Grumble* Whelp, at least you can still talk stomach old pal.

"Looks like someone's hungry, here I got you some food" Oh look at that its Robin probably came here to hit me in the face, wait she said food. It smells good at least. But I'm still chained and Robin knows it.

"Whoops, I forgot you were still tied up, here let me get the shackles off around your hands. Can't have you running away just yet" I can't believe she said that with a smile.

"Listen I know you must probably think we are some kind of evil people but we aren't. You have surprised us greatly because of the fact that can use high level magic with out any kind of tome. You cast Thoron, one of the strongest non-special spells we know of, luckily no one was hurt." whew that's a load off my shoulder I wonder if I can ask her for a piece of paper. Hey look I'm scribbling in the air like an idiot.

"Oh, You would like a piece of parchment? Uh, sure I'll be right back." Wow that, was easy.

And she came back relatively quick.

(You guys are keeping me locked up because I'm an Anomaly to you? Wow)

"well when you put it like that it does makes us seem kind of bad, but you did sneak up on our camp threw a paper in Chroms face, I believe you called him a 'Butt Wipe' and ran like crazy. You then proceeded to throw magic at us, a Thoron and some kind of Ice covering. Almost broke Vaike's neck slipping on that." She is talking like were old buddies. I can't believe it.

(Because you guys freaked out when I first met you two, when I threw those fireballs I was just as confused as you were and yet you still went for your weapons, I ran away and you two tried to cut me with a sword. I ran into a forest got attacked by a zombie, ran away from said zombie, came upon your camp some dude in a black mask hit me over the head and knocked me out, I wake up and find myself in the middle of camp with god knows how many people looking at me, I get interrogated, felt up by a priest who looks like a girl and so what I threw a piece of paper in Chrom's face, It's nothing compared to what you guys have done to me. Yes I tried to run, yes I threw lighting at you and then I get smacked again, get knocked out AGAIN, and I try to walk out of this very tent, while chained up to hands and knees, get gut checked by some farmer kid and now we are here. So tell me again, who is actual the bad guy here?)...

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Ok that looks bad no matter what way we put it, and what did this 'zombie' look like?"

(purple with red eyes)

"Ok, thank you, that's called a risen. And Chrom is willing to look past last night transgressions on one condition"

(And that is?)

"To become a member of the Shepherds and to become my pupil to better train your magical abilities." She can't be serious. Well I always wanted to join the army, and it's not like I got much choice any how. I might learn how to get back home.

(Fine, but no more whacking me in the head unless there are special circumstances.)

"Fair enough" Stop Smirking Woman "And Theron, welcome to the Shepherd's."

Why do I feel like I'm in for a for a world of hurt?" 

**AND scene, man this took awhile to write. But I Hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter and I look forward to seeing you all in the next installment of the Wordless Hero**


End file.
